Iri's Nights of Pranking 2: Toying with Them
Iri's Nights of Pranking 2 is a FNAF themed minigame-centric game where Iri sets up a plethora of jokes and pranks to pull on the Toy animatronics via minigames. Story Iri is getting that feeling again. The creeping feeling of boredom. She decides to take a potshot at the brightly colored Toys. And with stealth, quick hands, and some time, she just might succeed... Mechanics Minigames Each animatronic has their own minigame like the last game. If you make a mistake, depending on what difficulty you're on, the Toys will slowly wake up. Toy Chica's CupCraze: Make the set amount of cupcakes in a time limit. Make the orders correctly and don't run out of time. Toy Freddy's Golfing Gaggle: Putt the ball into the hole. It's sounding pretty simple right? Well, once you add in the fact you need to hit a hole in one every time, it's getting difficult. Toy Bonnie's Tot Trip: Help the children do various tasks by pressing buttons in a sequence and keep the whole group from panicking by singing. Take too long to do either, and the children will start getting more and more agitated. This causes the button sequences to get harder and it will take longer to calm them down via performing. Toy Foxy's Mind Mangling Maze: Find your way out of Mangle's mess of wires. Don't run into a dead end and don't fall off Mangle. That might be difficult considering the fact that kids are tearing apart Mangle and constantly rearranging the maze. Time The time is an enemy to a certain extent. The closer to 12 AM, the harder the Minigames get. The harder the Minigames get, the more likely you are to mess up. The more mistakes you make, the more the Toys wake up, resulting in a jumpscare. Defense Measures If you make a mistake, you can forfeit the minigame and get another try. In exchange, the Minigames will get harder the next time you try it. Difficulty There are 5 levels of difficulty in INOP 2. If you fail the Minigames too many times, you will get a jumpscare and a game over screen of Iri looking into the pizzeria and the bots glaring at her fiercely. # Easy: You start at 9 PM and the animatronics take 5 mistakes to wake up. # Medium: You start at 10 PM and the animatronics take 3 mistakes to wake up. # Hard: You start at 11 PM and the animatronics take 1 mistake to wake up. # Expert: You start at 11:30 PM and the animatronics will not tolerate imperfections. One chance. If you fail this mode, you have to redo all the other modes first. # Impossible: You start at 11:55 and trying to tamper with the Toys ends in a jumpscare unless you finish the Withered cheat. After doing that, the Toys will operate like they do on Expert. Cheats If you beat all difficulty modes (besides Impossible) without dying, you gain access to cheats. Harmful Cheats: * Sweet Toothed Crowd: The time in Toy Chica's CupCraze will run out twice as fast. * Paper Putter: It will be harder to get a good shot in in Toy Freddy's Golfing Gaggle. * Cranky Kids: Kids will be unable to calm down when performing. * Sadist Children: Kids will rearrange Mangle three times as fast. * Energy Drink: The time will run out twice as fast. * Withered: Before finishing the night, you must play the minigames of the Withereds. Withered Chica's Stealthy Sneak: You must sneak into the Nightguard's office without being caught. Withered Bonnie's Face Off: Basically Street Fighter against other animatronics. At the end, you pick up a Bonnie face. Withered Freddy's Hat Tip: A small microphone is hidden under one of 3 hats. Pick the right one, or suffer the scare. Withered Foxy's Fishing Hole: Cast your fish rod into the sea and hope you get a good size fish. If you don't, the fox will bite back. Helpful Cheats: * Dieters: Unlimited time in Toy Chica's CupCraze. * Titanium Putter: A guaranteed hole in one in Toy Freddy's Golfing Gaggle. * Sleepy Toddlers: Kids will have simpler button patterns and will calm down faster when performing. * Bored Children: Kids will not rearrange Mangle. * Time Machine: Unlimited time. Category:Games